L'homme en noir
by Valoo
Summary: Le premier fuit, le second poursuit. Cette chasse à l'homme dur depuis très longtemps. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache réellement qui détient les clés de ce jeu mortel. Et si le gibier n'était pas celui qu'on croit?Juste point vue d'Edward.


Bonjour,

Comme vous le savez les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Et l'histoire n'est pas entièrement à moi, mais il y en a beaucoup quand même. ^-^ ( Au moins je suis honnête)

**L'homme en noir**

Chapitre 1

L'homme en noir fuyait le désert et le pistolero nommé Edward le poursuivait. De tous les déserts ce désert était l'apothéose, immensément posé sous le ciel et courant jusqu'à plusieurs parsecs en tous sens. Blanc; aveuglant; aride; sans rien pour rompre sinon la traînée brumeuse des montagnes se découpant sur l'horizon et l'herbe du diable, porteuse de songes délicieux, puis de cauchemars, et de mort. Une pierre tombale. De temps à autre, montrait la direction à prendre, car cette piste tracée dans l'épaisse croûte d'alcali avait été jadis une route fréquentée. Le monde avait changé depuis. Le monde s'était vidé.

Edward marchait d'un pas régulier, sans hâte mais sans traîner. Une outre lui ceignait la taille, évoquant un gros boudin. Elle était pratiquement pleine. Il progressait depuis des années dans le _khef_ et en avait atteint le cinquième niveau. Au septième ou au huitième, il n'aurait pas eu soif et se serait borné à observer avec un détachement clinique la déshydratation de son corps, n'humectant ses fissures et creux internes que lorsque sa logique le lui aurait dicté. Mais il n'était pas au septième ni au huitième niveau. Au cinquième seulement. Aussi avait-il soif, tout en pouvant se passer de boire dans l'immédiat. En un sens, rien de tout cela ne li déplaisait. C'était romantique.

Sous le renflement de l'outre il avait ses armes, une paire de revolvers spécialement équilibrés pour lui. Les deux ceinturons se croisaient au-dessus de ses parties, soutenant des étuis si imprégnés de graisse que même ce soleil philistin n'en aurait pu craqueler le cuir. Ils se balançaient lourdement contre ses hanches, maintenus à ses cuisses par une cordelette de boyau. Les crosses qui dépassaient étaient de bois de santal jaune au grain d'une finesse extrême. Les douilles de cuivre des cartouches disposées dans les alvéoles des ceinturons accrochaient la lumière aveuglante, scintillaient, flamboyaient, lançaient des héliogrammes. Le cuir crissait un peu; les pistolets, eux, ne faisaient aucun bruit. Ils avaient versé le sang. Nul besoin d'être bruyant dans la stérilité du désert.

Ses vêtements avaient l'absence de couleur de la pluie ou de la poussière : Une chemise ouverte sur la gorge, l'entrecroisement lâche d'une lanière de peau brute glissée dans les œillets sertis à la main; et un pantalon de grosse toile à coutures renforcées.

Il gravit une petite dune (quoiqu'il n'y eût à proprement parler pas de sable ici, rien qu'une croûte dure dont les vents qui, le soir, soufflaient avec violence ne soulevaient qu'un peu de poussière âcre comme du détergent). Sur le versant balayé par ces vents, versant que le soleil abandonnerait en premier, il découvrit des braises étouffées du pied, reste d'un minuscule feu de camp. De tels infimes indices, attentant une fois de plus le caractère foncièrement humain de l'homme en noir, ne manquaient jamais de le réjouir. Un sourire s'étira dans les vertiges grêlés, desquamés de ses traits. Il s'accroupit.

L'homme en noir s'était bien sûr servi d'herbe du diable, la seule chose qui pût brûler dans les parages. Elle se consumait avec lenteur, répandant une pâle lueur graisseuse, et, s'il fallait en croire les frontaliers, des démons dansaient dans ces feux. Ils la brûlaient mais se gardaient d'y poser les yeux. Les diables, disaient-ils, les appelaient dans ces flammes, les hypnotisaient, et finissaient par y attirer l'audacieux qui osait les regarder en face. Et le prochain, assez fou pour les contempler à son tour dans le feu, vous y aurait sans doute vu.

L'herbe brûlée s'encroisaient en dessinant des idéogrammes désormais familiers qui se désagrégeaient en grise inconsistance sous les doigts tendus d'Edward. Il n'y trouva rien, juste un petit morceau de lard carbonisé qu'il grignota, songeur. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Depuis deux mois qu'Edward poursuivait l'homme en noir dans ce désert illimité, dans la hurlante monotonie de ce décor de purgatoire, il attendait encore d'y relever d'autres traces que les hygiéniques et stériles idéogrammes de ces feux. Pas une boîte, pas une bouteille, pas même une outre (alors qu'il en avait déjà laissé quatre derrière lui, pareilles à des mues de serpents).

Peut-être que les feux sont des messages en toutes lettres, se dit-il. _Prenez de la poudre. _Ou : _Vous touchez au but._ Ou encore : _arrêtez-vous pour manger chez Joe._ Aucune importance. Il n'avait pas la compréhension de leurs idéogrammes, si toutefois c'en était. Et ces cendres étaient aussi froides que les précédentes. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'origine d'une telle certitude. Aucune importance non plus. Il se redressa, s'essuya les mains.

Rien d'autre. Le vent au tranchant acéré avait à l'évidence arasé les rares traces imprimées dans le sol compact au passage de sa proie, dont il n'avait jamais, par ailleurs, pu découvrir les déjections naturelles. Rien. Rien que ces feux éteints jalonnant l'ancienne grand-route et l'implacable télémètre dans son crâne.

Il s'assit, s'octroya une courte gorgée d'eau, puis scruta le désert, laissant remonter son regard vers le soleil qui déclinait à présent dans son ultime quart de ciel. Il se releva et, ôtant ses gants de la ceinture, entreprit de ramasser pour son propre feu de l'herbe du diable qu'il entassa sur les cendres abandonnées par l'homme en noir. Pareille ironie n'était pas dénuée pour lui comme romantisme de sa soif d'une amère séduction.

Il attendit pour battre le briquet qu'il ne demeurât du jour que la fugitive chaleur du sol sous ses pieds ainsi qu'une sarcastique ligne orangée sur la monochromie de l'horizon occidental. Il observa patiemment le sud en direction des montagnes sans espoir ni attente d'y voir une mince colonne de fumée s'élever de quelque autre feu de camp. Il observa parce qu'il le devait. Il ne vit rien. Il se rapprochait, oui, mais tout restait relatif. Il n'était pas assez près pour distinguer une fumée dans le crépuscule.

Il fit jaillir l'étincelle du silex, enflamma l'herbe sèche préalablement réduite en lambeaux, puis s'étendit dos au vent, laissant la fumée hallucinogène se répandre vers l'infini du désert. Hormis pour quelques rares tourbillons de poussière, le vent soufflait constamment dans le même sens.

Au dessus de lui, autre constante, des étoiles qui ne scintillaient pas. Soleils et mondes par millions. Vertigineuses constellations, feux glacés dans les trois tons primaires. Sous ses yeux, le ciel passa du violet au noir absolu. Un météore traça son arc, bref, spectaculaire, puis disparut. Le feu de camp suscitait des ombres étranges cependant que l'herbe du diable se consumait avec sa lenteur coutumière en formant de nouveaux dessins (non des idéogrammes mais un treillis net et vaguement effrayant dans la sûreté dénuée de sens de son entre-vêtement). Il avait disposé l'herbe de façon pratique, sinon esthétique. Ça parlait de Noirs et de Blancs, d'un homme dans l'insolite chambre d'hôtel. Une flamme régulière, ralentie, avec des fantômes qui dansaient dans son cœur incandescent. Edward ne voyait pas. Il dormait. Les deux schémas, art et technique, se mêlaient. Le vent gémissait. De temps à autre, une perverse plongée d'air faisait tourbillonner la fumée, la rabattait sur lui et quelques bouffées l'atteignaient. Il en naissait des rêves de la même manière qu'un grain de sable, dans une huître, peut naître une perle. Edward, parfois gémissait avec le vent. Les étoiles étaient aux guerres, aux crucifixions, aux résurrections. Cet aspect des choses l'aurait sans doute séduit…..

**À suivre….**

**Note : L'histoire va commencer, il fallait décrire le décor et notre cher Edward. ^-^**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**


End file.
